Broly's Return
by Crocodile
Summary: Broly is causing trouble in Hell and it's up to Goku and Pikkon to stop him. Will they be able to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan and will they exist to tell the tale?
1. Trouble

**Broly's Return.**

**Warning: This is set after Bio Broly and will contain spoilers. If you don't want the movie spoiled then DO NOT READ.**

**Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Funimation and Akira Torriyama.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Broly's gooey form rose out of the water and put its hand forward to blast Goten, Trunks and Krillin. Before it could do so, it turned to rock. Without waiting Goten and Trunks blasted it into a million pieces and it sank into the watery depths. It was over, never again could Broly be brought back to life. Gohan made sure of it by blasting Broly's spaceship with a kamehameha wave. All the evidence of Broly was destroyed and he was no more and could cause no more trouble. Or so everyone thought._

_End of Flashback._

**Prologue:**

Plates were being stacked up on the table as Goku ate and ate and ate. Goku could always put his food away but once he started he wouldn't stop until he might explode with food. It was a very strange thing that Goku could eat 25 full main courses and still want a desert without becoming obese. Vegeta had explained this as due to the saiyan metabolism.

Bubbles tried his best to remove the plates and clear the table but every time he returned the table looked the same. Eventually Goku stopped eating and sat down to talk to Bubbles. Bubbles explained that Broly was causing trouble down in hell and King Kai wanted Goku to go with Pikkon and deal with him. Goku agreed to this and travelled to the Great Kai's planet to get Pikkon.

**End of Prologue.**

Goku found Pikkon by a tournament ring fighting off some of the other dead fighters. He threw a big fighter out of the ring and came over to Goku.

Pikkon was wearing his normal draping clothes and heavy turban. "Hello Goku." He said in his casually deep voice.

"Hey Pikkon, did King Kai speak to you too?" Goku asked in his normal chirpy voice.

"Yes he did." Pikkon replied. "He spoke about some super saiyan that is stronger than you."

"Well, shall we go?" Goku asked.

Pikkon nodded and they both flew down to hell.

Hell was in a hellish state to say the least. There were ogres lying about everywhere terribly injured. Broly's very power trail still could be sensed in the area. Pikkon didn't seem too worried but Goku knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg. Due to Broly's immense power it was hard to pin point his location until Goku and Pikkon heard and explosion to the west and saw a huge black mushroom cloud rising into the air. Goku and Pikkon sped off towards Broly.

* * *

**What do you think so far? R/R**

**By the way in the UNCUT version they call the H.F.I.L Hell. Before anybody flames me because of that.**


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2.**

**The Battle.**

**On with the next chapter!**

* * *

As the cloud cleared Pikkon and Goku arrived to find a huge crater in the ground of Hell. Dust was slowly rising and in the smoke covered air there was one figure floating in delight. It wore golden boots and white trousers. On top of the white trousers there was a red skirt like thing. The figure was topless and showing a muscular build. It also wore a golden necklace and golden earrings. On the muscular wrists there were golden bracelets. The figure had blonde shining hair standing up in a spiky manner with a hint of green in it. The figure looked up at the newcomers with dark green eyes, eyes that could pierce the very soul. On the figures handsome face was a look of evil and maliciousness accompanied by an evil smirk.

Pikkon looked at the figure and without looking away asked Goku, "Is that Broly?" Goku replied with a nod and a hummed yes. Without warning Pikkon flew down at high speed at Broly and went to kick him, Broly swiftly moved out of the way and grabbed Pikkon's arm and slammed him into the ground with brute strength. Pikkon got up and soared into the air and was surprised to see Broly not giving chase but just staring at him, with that same evil smirk. Pikkon extended his arm and spread his hand out and shot a large energy wave at Broly. It directly hit Broly and covered the area in a cloud of smoke. Pikkon smirked thinking it was over, he couldn't be more wrong!

The smoke cleared to reveal Broly, still floating and un-harmed. Broly suddenly flew toward Pikkon and went for a punch, Pikkon avoided it only to allow Broly to put his arm around his throat and shove him into a mountain. As Pikkon made his way out of the rubble he heard maniacal chuckling in the distance.

Pikkon stood up and removed his weighted clothing and charged for Broly again, this time striking a blow with his fist. Broly, however didn't seem to feel it. He just stood there, smirked and without warning kicked Pikkon in the stomach and into the air with a solid kick of his golden boot. Pikkon felt blood leave his mouth as he flew into the air. Pikkon quickly stretched his limbs out and stopped his ascent. He heard Goku shout something and then was impaled with a large ball of green energy. Pikkon was sent soaring off into the distance and finally crash-landed with a huge explosion.

Broly pursued and rose above Pikkon in the air and aimed his hand toward the ground at the cut up body of Pikkon. Broly sent the green blast toward him and before it exploded saw Goku taking Pikkon with him and teleporting away and out of sight. "KAKAROT!" Broly bellowed as the blast destroyed the area beneath him. "KAKAROOOOOT!

Goku appeared back on the Grand Kai's planet with the beat up Pikkon. Before King Kai could ask if it was over Goku teleported again using his instant transmission technique. He appeared back in Hell and witnessed Broly causing more destruction while bellowing his saiyan name.

Goku quickly turned super saiyan and charged at Broly head on. Both Goku's and Broly's fists met each other generating a huge shock wave. Goku went for another punch and Broly used his other hand to grab it and pulled Goku close and head butted him in the face. Goku flew backwards as blood issued from his nose, back flipped and landed on his feet facing his opponent, or his opponent's fist. Again Goku was sent back, this time blood issuing from his lip. Broly grabbed Goku by the leg and swung him into a mountain.

Goku got out of the rubble and saw Broly just standing, waiting. Goku spread his legs apart and let his elbows touch his waist, Goku screamed as his hair got longer and his power got greater. In another shout he was in super saiyan 2 form, his hair standing up further and jolts of bioelectric lightning surrounding his body.

Broly tilted his head back, floated a few inches off the ground and yelled. In a green flash Broly was 3ft taller, had a chest like a mountain of muscle and fists like boulders. His eyes either went white or disappeared. Broly's hair was even more spiked and had an even greater tinge of green in it. The aura of energy surrounding him was huge and so was his power. Goku flew forward at high speed at his monstrous opponent, wondering if he would live to tell the story of this battle, but if he lived wasn't a big matter, since he was already dead.

* * *

**Leave a review on way out. **


	3. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Disappointed with the lack of reviews. Thanks Kenrai, my Scottish bro.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Goku charged at full speed at his mighty opponent who just stood still. Broly only smirked as Goku closed in on him. Goku was half a metre away from Broly and went for a punch but the punch never made contact. Using his enormous hand Broly grabbed onto Goku's head, completely covering it. He started to squeeze Goku's head in. "Is that you're best, Kakarot?" Broly asked. "Not good enough". Broly squeezed even harder as Goku howled in pain, feeling his head close in around his brain as he became light headed. Broly started laughing as he crushed his enemy's head in. Goku grabbed Broly's hand and tried to struggle free but failed. Broly was far too strong.

Suddenly there was a large blast that hit Broly in the side of the head, he turned around to see who fired it and Goku took the opportunity to kick Broly's chest and get free, much to Broly's anger. Goku then looked up at the sky to see Pikkon floating in the air seemingly better than he had been earlier. "Looks like I didn't squash that green bug yet." Broly said to himself in a gravely voice. "I'll just need to use a bigger boot."

Goku bounced a fair distance away from Broly for breathing space and Pikkon landed beside him. Broly started to walk towards them quickly as Pikkon put his fists together and spun around using his thunder flash technique. The enormous wave of fire sped towards Broly and completely engulfed him. As Pikkon smirking Broly walked out of the fiery blaze unharmed. Without warning Broly shot towards them at great speed and grabbed them both by the back of their heads. He brought his hands together causing Goku and Pikkon's heads to collide with great force. Broly let Pikkon fall to the ground but held Goku by the hair. Broly looked down at Pikkon and stepped on his face, bursting his nose open and breaking his jaw. He then kicked him into the sky and threw a mighty green blast that hurtled Pikkon out of sight. He turned to Goku and formed a green ball in his free hand in front of Goku's chest. He let Goku go and then released the blast, sending Goku flying away as well.

By suppressing his power level Goku sneaked over to Pikkon. "Goku, I have an idea." Pikkon announced. "Yes Pikkon, what is it?" Goku asked.

"Let's combine our attacks." Pikkon replied.

Just then a green energy ball came down from the sky sending Goku and Pikkon diving for their lives. "You actually thought I was done with you!" Broly shouted from the sky. He then started to descend quickly as Goku and Pikkon formed their attacks. All Broly could hear was "THUNDER FLASH!" and "KA…ME…. HA…ME…HA!" as he descended to see a kamehameha engulfed in flames shoot up at him. Broly couldn't react quickly enough and was blasted through the sky of hell, hit off the hard clouds at the top and drop into a blood pond.

Before Goku and Pikkon could relax Broly burst out of the pond in rage with a very pissed off expression on his face. He flew towards them shouting and bawling and punched Pikkon away into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Broly grabbed the sides of Goku's head and kneed him in the stomach forcefully making Goku spit out blood onto Broly's already red tunic. Broly let him fall on his front and then stepped on his thighs and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up, bending his spine back. Goku screamed as his spine started to snap under the pressure. Out of nowhere a blue coloured blast knocked Broly off of Goku and a familiar chuckle was heard. But Goku could barely see his saviour since he was bleary eyed. Who was it?

* * *

**So for the lack of reviews I leave you with this cliffy.**

**If you think you know who it is say in the review. I know people read this since I check the number of views it gets so can more people please review?**


	4. Are you mad Kakarot?

**Chapter 4**

**Are you mad Kakarot?**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews Kenrai.**

* * *

Goku tried to focus but couldn't find the strength. He suddenly felt a sensation on his lips and something entering his mouth, it was a senzu bean. Goku chewed on it and in 5 minutes was awake and ready to go. He looked to his right and there stood somebody he didn't expect to see…Vegeta!

"How did you get here Vegeta?" Goku inquired.

"If you must know Kakarot, I was ordered to commit suicide." Vegeta replied in his normal angry tone.

"By who?" Goku asked.

"Who do you think moron!" Vegeta shouted. "King Kai."

"I hate to disturb your reunion but I am getting impatient!" Broly's voice echoed towards them.

Out of the blue Broly charged at them with great speed and catching the two saiyans on their necks with his arms and carrying them to a nearby mountain that he shoved them into. Goku and Vegeta quickly got out of the rubble and got ready to fight. Vegeta powered into his super saiyan 2 form and flew at Broly.

Vegeta threw a punch at Broly and hit him square in the face, Broly moved his head forward, shoving Vegeta's fist off his face. He then punched the prince in the stomach, causing Vegeta to spit out blood; Broly ran forward with Vegeta in his hand and threw him into the air. He then threw a blast up at Vegeta that Vegeta quickly caught and threw back into the sky. Goku's scream was heard as he dived in front of Vegeta, saving him from a second green ball. When the smoke cleared Broly was floating in front of them, waiting. Broly moved forward with great speed and hit them both on the top of their heads, sending them rocketing down to the ground. When the two saiyans landed they made 2 huge craters in the ground.

When they got up they noticed that Broly hadn't flew down to greet them. Broly had a green shield of energy surrounding his body. Broly stretched his limbs out and screamed as several blasts fired out of the shield. Goku and Vegeta ran for cover as the blasts rained down on them. It seemed that an eternity of dodging had passed before Broly's assault finished. Broly laughed at the destruction he had caused, loving the mere sight of it. Once he had stopped gloating he started to look for his two targets, Goku and Vegeta, which he found to be difficult.

Goku and Vegeta were hiding in a small cave thinking about their possible options. Suddenly Goku sparked up and idea.

"Vegeta, what about fusion?" Goku asked.

"What is fusion?" Vegeta inquired.

"It is when two being join into the one being for half an hour." Goku replied. "When this happens their power goes through the roof."

"And how do you perform this fusion?" Vegeta asked.

Goku then proceeded to show him the fusion dance that he had learned. Talking him through each part, bit by bit. "What! Are you mad Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted. "Do you really expect me, the prince of saiyans to do some ridiculous dance?"

"Vegeta it's the only way we are going to beat Broly!" Goku shouted back.

Up above in the sky Broly spotted the cave and muttered to himself. "I found you." He shot down towards the unknowing pair.

* * *

**Cliffy again.**

**R/R**


	5. Gogeta

**Chapter 5 **

**Gogeta**

Broly rushed down toward the unknowing pair in the cave as they continued arguing. He chucked a blast down towards them ahead of him and it was too late for the two to react as the blast flew into the cave blowing it to pieces. Vegeta and Goku landed beside each other and Goku was the first to get up, closely followed by Vegeta. As Broly soared towards them Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand, put two fingers to his own head and vanished with Vegeta. Broly was stunned; he couldn't find them.

"Fine Kakarot." Vegeta said annoyed. "Let's do this fusion."

They both got into position and moved toward each other saying in unison, "Fu…Sion…." But Broly cut them off with a blast; both of them teleported before the blast got there and tried again. Broly threw another blast at the pair causing them to run again. This went on for about 15 minutes when Goku and Vegeta decided to use both of their attacks; the kamehameha and the galick gun. They both fired and made contact; this didn't leave any damage on Broly but gave them time to move.

When Broly recovered and looked through the smoke he saw the two saiyans moving in sync toward each other saying "Fu….Sion….Ha!" Both their fingers met and there was a flash of light.

When Broly looked there was a man standing there; a saiyan. He wore black shoes and blue sock like overalls. He wore white trousers tied with a blue belt. He was open toped except from a small black jacket with an orange border. He wore blue wristbands and had spiky gold hair and green eyes. It was Gogeta!

* * *

**This chapter is only a filler but chap 6 will be huge and exciting. Until then cya. R/R**


	6. You're Destruction

**Chapter 6**

**You're destruction.**

Gogeta stood where he was, an aura of golden energy flamed around him. His hair flickered upward accompanied by his belt. Broly floated in the air and stared at Gogeta dumbfounded. He didn't know what to make of this. "Who are you?" Broly asked sternly.

"I am not Goku nor Vegeta" Gogeta replied. "I am the one who will destroy you!"

Broly laughed insanely; "You? Destroy me?" He laughed again.

"But you can call me Gogeta." Gogeta finished and flew forward towards Broly. Gogeta moved with such speed that Broly didn't see him coming. He kneed Broly in the stomach and with his knee still in Broly's stomach; kicked him with the same leg. Broly flew forward surprised; he had never encountered an opponent this strong before. Broly stopped himself and looked for Gogeta but couldn't find him anywhere. Gogeta was behind him and quietly said; "I'm here." He then back flipped and kicked the back of Broly's neck sending Broly forward and onto the ground. Broly got up and spun round quickly enough to strike Gogeta with a powerful punch that sent him flying into the air. Broly quickly followed and smashed Gogeta into the ground. When Gogeta got back up he noticed that an enormous green ball of energy was rocketing down towards him. Gogeta put his hands out and grabbed the blast; stopping it from hitting him. The ball was very heavy and was being pushed down mentally by Broly. Gogeta kicked it up towards Broly and thought that Broly wouldn't be able to stop it, he was wrong. It came back down even faster and heavier and engulfed Gogeta completely. There was a huge explosion and a huge mushroom cloud rose into the air as Broly laughed triumphantly.

Broly heard something below him shouting "Final…FLASH!" A golden coloured beam rocketed up towards Broly and completely engulfed him. For the first time in this whole fight Broly felt immense pain as the blast hit. Broly fell off the blast terribly damaged and landed on the ground breathing heavily. Gogeta stumbled out of the crater. He was also terribly hurt but seemed better looking than Broly. Without warning Broly got up and teleported. Gogeta also teleported and they both disappeared. Throughout hell you could here their fists flying together, their kicks striking each other. There was a loud explosion and both fighters were sent rocketing to the ground. Each got up and backed away from each other. They both started to power up for one final strike that would end the battle. Gogeta caused huge cracks in the ground, while Broly's power seemed to lift entire mountains and shake hell itself. Hell was deafening because of the two saiyan's screams of power. They both stopped powering up and charged towards each other at blinding speed.

Both fighters knew this could end the fight as they drew nearer. Both fighters chose to punch with their right hands. Both fists collided creating an enormous crater below them. They both seemed to stay still for the longest period of time when Broly punched Gogeta with his left fist that sent Gogeta flying. Gogeta bounced off the ground as he flew backwards at high speed knowing that Broly was close behind. He stopped himself and put both hands to his right hand side as a ball of blue energy formed at his side, once Broly was upon him he shoved his hands forward and sent a kamehameha right into Broly who was engulfed and sent flying back.

When the smoke cleared Broly had gotten up from where he fell and was walking toward Gogeta shakily. Gogeta put his left had into the air and a ball of energy formed, he threw it at Broly as it changed into the form of a cross. It held onto Broly and Gogeta was about to lower his arm to finish Broly when he defused back into Goku and Vegeta. The cross that was holding Broly vanished and Broly was now running quickly towards them. They were in trouble.

* * *

**Oh no! Broly now has the upper hand again! 2 more chapters and this is finished. R/R.**


	7. Trump Card

**Chapter 7**

**Trump Card**

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and then Broly. Although they had done some damage to the mighty saiyan they were now insects compared to him. They too were quite worn out and didn't have much energy left; let alone enough to defeat Broly. Broly moved forward quickly and punched Vegeta away and then kicked Goku upwards. Broly let Goku fly and decided to pick on Vegeta instead. He walked over to Vegeta who was lying on his back and stood on his chest, creating a cry of pain from Vegeta. Vegeta was quick to retaliate though and shoved a blast into Broly's face knocking him backward and off of Vegeta. While Goku watched the slow and painful bout between Broly and Vegeta an idea came to his head. He called out mentally to King Kai; King Kai was quick to reply. "WHAT!" King Kai shouted. "A spirit bomb! Have you lost it completely?"

"No King Kai, if you could patch my voice through to Earth and then pass the energy from Earth to me I can defeat him." Goku replied.

"Goku, do you have any idea of what you're asking of me?" King Kai asked.

"I know it will be difficult but it's the only way!" Goku replied.

"Fine, but I'm going to kill you when you get back up here!" King Kai replied. "Whenever you're ready Goku."

Goku stretched his arms up and his legs down and opened his palms to the sky and called out for the energy of the Earth. Which started to come but not enough was coming fast enough. Goku kept pleading with the Earth's living things. Knowing that if this didn't work it would be the end for him and Vegeta. The large ball of light began to form above Goku's body in the sky.

Vegeta kneed Broly in the stomach and was then punched off by a mighty fist. Vegeta landed on his feet and went for a punch that Broly caught and used to throw Vegeta into what remained of a mountain. Vegeta erupted out of the rocks and charged for Broly again but didn't earn a blow. Broly was already going on the offence and grabbed Vegeta's arms in his hands and shoved his knee into Vegeta's back. Vegeta shouted out in pain and anger at the super saiyan's attack. Vegeta flipped upward and kicked Broly on the head but did no damage. He flipped back down and screamed as his arms were being yanked out of their sockets. With one might heave Broly dislocated Vegeta's arms and laughed as the saiyan prince howled in pain. Broly dropped the saiyan and stood on one of his arms in delight. Vegeta howled even more as Broly's immense weight began to crush his arm. There was a loud crunch and Vegeta yelled so loud you would think that people on Earth could here it over Goku.

Goku continued to plead and was earning fast results. Until he stopped asking when he realised that Broly had left Vegeta alone and was now face to face with him. Broly head butted him and Goku swayed back and forth under the weight of the spirit bomb. Broly didn't seem to care about the bomb more than you would care about a bee flying in your garden. Broly started to continuously punch him in the stomach and laughed as Goku spat out blood and saliva as Broly's punches came thick and fast. Goku closed his eyes in pain as he attempted to keep hold of the spirit bomb and call out. He needed a plan and fast. While he was thinking he didn't realise the punches had stopped since Vegeta had kicked Broly away.

Vegeta followed Broly and started to continuously kick him as fast and as hard as possible. Vegeta swore when Broly grabbed both of his legs and put his own feet up at Vegeta's groin. He was trying to dislocate his legs and probably crush his testicles at the same time. Vegeta howled in pain as his hips ached under the pressure and his groin was being steadily crushed. Broly succeeded and pulled Vegeta's legs out of their sockets and let him fall to the ground. Broly then looked up at Goku stunned. The spirit bomb was huge and threatened Broly greatly, it was complete!

"Vegeta! Fly out of the way!" Goku shouted down but Vegeta didn't answer. Suddenly Pikkon came and grabbed Vegeta and took him to a save place. Broly flew up towards Goku and Goku threw the mighty spirit bomb down upon Broly. Broly summoned a green shield around him but the spirit bomb instantly destroyed that. Broly put his hands out and was forced back down by the spirit bomb. The spirit bomb brought him all the way down to the ground where a huge crater formed as Broly struggled with the immense ball of energy.

"Broly, I had a dream once that we fought, only we were friends." Goku shouted. "I only wished that dream could come true. But until it does, goodbye!"

Goku then shoved a kamehameha down onto the spirit bomb that immediately exploded on impact with the muffled sound of Broly's cry of "KAKAROT!" There was a huge mushroom cloud and extreme winds came from the area that was blinded by light as the spirit bomb exploded and disappeared. Broly's energy was gone, he was gone; forever.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue. R/R**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Broly was finally defeated after Goku's massive assault, but is this the end of the story? No, it is merely the beginning. For Goku's request has been heard, the person who heard this request is someone who even the great Supreme Kai would fear. Although this person will carry out their plan, it will be several years until it does. The greatest event in _Dragonball Z_ History will take place where it all started; the world martial arts tournament. So look out for the sequel to this story: "Broly Lives On" which will soon be ready for the great reviewers of you to the 4 people who took time to review and I hope to see you again in "Broly lives on"

* * *

**Reviewers.**

_Toakf-o_

_Bj2790_

_Dbz fan_

_Kenrai_

**Thanks again!**


End file.
